Rub Me the Right Way
by Jackie Mag
Summary: Justin is living his life in New York and has a roommate he adores named Janice.  How do Justin and Janice relieve their sexual tension?  How does their relationship affect Brian's long distance relationship with Justin?  F/M/M scene.


- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - BJ

I can't believe the wedding day is here! It all seems such a whirlwind. I met Justin two years ago and we've become so close. I really love him. He's such a wonderful guy. Hopefully, everything will fall into place today and we'll see the happiness we've been waiting for.

I should introduce myself. I'm Janice Carter. I met Justin two years ago when he first came to New York. I've been friends with Daphne Chambers ever since summer camp _years _ago. (I don't want to say _how many_ years, gosh.) She hooked Justin and me up. Justin needed a place to stay while he pursued his career in art and I needed a good roommate to help with the rent. My previous roomie, Nico, just moved to the upper west side with his new rich boyfriend, leaving me to fend for myself.

Justin and I hit it off right away. We had a good connection from the start. I'd been working for years at a local eatery called _Carlo's Italian_. I got him a bus boy job. Not glamorous, but it was a foot in the door. He started out there and he was able to put up half the rent, although it was a _lot_ of hours of clearing tables.

When I wasn't working as a waitress, I was studying massage therapy. It can be a pretty lucrative field if you get certified. Now that I'm certified, I've been working for about a year at a local spa/salon named _La Boheme_. The clientele are gay and straight, men and women. I love them all. Technically, I guess you could say that I'm bisexual. I have enjoyed the pleasure of being with a few ladies in my time. But, lately I'm more drawn to men. Nothing beats a good stiff … well, you know.

So, anyway, about Justin and me. We met when he moved in. I took down a shelf unit I had mounted to one wall and he took over that area with those bloody huge canvasses of his. I love the guy, but does he really have to make paintings so fucking _huge_? I tried to talk him into doing 12"x12" sized paintings, but nooooo. He just laughed at me. He's so exasperating sometimes.

He had a rough time when he first moved to New York. He had been engaged to Brian, but then they broke it off when they mutually decided that Justin needed to chase an elusive art career in the big city that 'was his for the taking', if you believe that _Art Forum_ article. Justin really missed Brian and I could hear him crying softly to himself the first few nights. Brian hadn't called him yet and Justin was too proud to be the first to call. Who can figure out what goes through the heads of those two? After about a week of Justin being miserable I decided it was time for me to do something.

"OK. Enough of this self pity, Justin. I'm giving you a massage." I set up my massage table.

"What? No. I don't need a massage. Thanks."

"Shut up. Take your shirt off. On the table." I wasn't taking _no_ for an answer.

He obliged. "Yes'm." He had a half smile on his face as he took his shirt off. He's got a great body. Just sayin'. Toned. Slightly hairy, but this fine, blond hair on his arms and legs, and right above his pants, you know where, and it was surprisingly soft. Beautiful pale skin. Enough muscle tone to have something to work with. Not scrawny. Have ya ever tried to give a rub on a person who is skinny and bony? It's like trying to get the last piece of chicken off of a chicken leg when you've already been pulling at it for five minutes. There's nothing there. Not with Justin, though. He's a dream to work with.

I gave his back the full waist up workup that night. We didn't know each other well enough to remove any other clothing and I sure as hell wasn't going to ask him to drop trou.

After I was done with the massage and he was fully relaxed, he sat up and said, "Thanks, Janice. That was awesome!"

"Feel better?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Anytime. I can use the practice and your body is _my_ canvas." I gave him a hug. I was glad that I could help him. Minutes after that, he got a text from Brian.

_**BUSY?**_

Justin phoned him back and they reconnected. Thank God.

The weeks went by and Justin got into his routine. Mornings he'd paint while I went to massage therapy school. Then we'd work lunch and dinner at Carlo's. He'd bus tables and I'd waitress. About every other night, I'd give him a massage. I moved from just his back to his back and chest. Then I started doing his feet and legs, too. He's got great feet and I could really get to him with foot massages. After a few hours of bussing tables, he found foot rubs to be very pleasurable. Every now and then he'd return the foot rub favor. I also got good at massaging his hand – the one that was always cramping up after that jerk hit him.

About 6 weeks after Justin moved in with me, Brian came into town for a visit. My first impression? HOT! Oh, my God. Those eyes, that hair, that smile … all intoxicating. But what got me really itching were the shoulders. Man, how I'd wanted to sink my thumbs into his back! Just a sec. I have to catch my breath. Anyway, Brian visited. After some initial chit chat with me, he whisked Justin off to a fancy hotel for three days. Something about white robes and room service, I didn't catch all of it. I'm sure they just fucked like bunnies for the entire time. Good for them. Did I mention that Brian is HOT?

Justin was much better after that first Brian visit. He managed to get a couple of his paintings in a gallery in Soho. Things were looking up, for sure. He'd phone home and talk to his mom. We'd both call Daphne and put her on speaker phone. She'd always laugh at how well Justin and I got along and commented often about us being 'two peas in a pod'. The calls with Brian were the ones that he loved the most. I could hear them talking dirty to each other and other not-too-mysterious-if-you-ever-had-a-big-brother noises.

The BEST such phone call, though, occurred during an evening's massage. It was late, like midnight, and I was giving Justin the full treatment. Now, this was months after he moved in and we were very comfortable with each other. I'd be OK to walk around in my underwear and he was OK with stripping completely for a massage. I'd throw a towel over his perky ass and work his back and legs.

I was standing there working a knot out of the back of his right thigh when his cell rang. It was Brian, so he picked up. I was concentrating on my task at hand. Soon, though, I picked up that he and the Pittsburgh boyfriend had steered their conversation over to _What are you wearing?_ – ya know – dirty talk. He was already making yummy noises from all of the rubbing I was doing. I thought, what the hell, I'd give him a phone call to remember. I removed the towel from the aforementioned perky ass and began rubbing it. It's a bunch of muscle, you know? Especially on Justin … more muscular than one would think. So, anyway, I'm rubbing his butt and he gives me a sideways _What the hell are you doing_ look.

I just winked at him and whispered, "Pretend I'm Brian."

With gay boys it's all about ass and cock. Well, I wasn't going to go down on his lovely dick, but there was no reason not to stimulate the nether regions. I slicked my hands up with plenty of massage oil. As his somewhat distracted conversation continued I rubbed closer and closer to the center. He was digging it, big time. I was all of the way from the small of his back down to his perineum. He never let on to Brian that I was doing what I was doing. Justin put the phone on speaker and set it down, probably so he could fully relax. That suited me fine. I wanted to hear what Brian was saying. (Did I mention, he's hot? Love the voice.) And I wanted to coordinate my actions with his words.

Then, it happened. When Brian's sultry voice was telling my moaning roommate that he was 'pushing himself inside' I took action and my finger slowly entered Justin's hole. I'd never done anything like that before, but, damn it was hot! Justin snapped his head back. You have to know that I have long, strong fingers and really short nails that I clip so as to not scratch the clientele. Well, anyway, this was a very erotic thing for me and for Justin, too. As Brian continued his _'I'm fucking you'_ talk I continued my own version of that with my finger. Justin was writhing at the combination of words and actions. He rolled a little to his left side, so I moved to the left side of the table, still continuing my actions. He was moaning full out now. Damn it was hot! He grabbed onto his cock and stroked himself as Brian was leading them both to the climax. Then, the final words were spoken as Brian yelled his orgasm over the phone and Justin was right there with him.

Justin was breathless, "Oh, my God, Brian! That was _so_ good." He looked over his shoulder at me and smiled. I pulled my finger from him, winked, and went into the bathroom to wash up. From there I proceeded to my own bed and drove myself to my own wonderful climax. I didn't care if he heard – I yelled that one let me tell you. I was there for his, and, I like to think partially responsible for it. He could damn well listen to mine.

I could hear Justin snickering, still on the phone with his boyfriend. He said, "I don't know, I think Janice is having her own good time. We must have inspired her." Apparently, my vocalizations made it to Pittsburgh. I giggled.

They ended their conversation and I could hear Justin rustling around a little. Then there was a knock on my bedroom door.

I assembled myself, and then answered. "Yeah, come in."

"Hello, Janice." He entered wearing some sweatpants.

"Hey, sexy. How was your evening? Have any fun?" I asked knowingly with a smile.

"Um, yeah. I got this phone call from my hot boyfriend and it was like he was in the room with me, ya know?"

"Really? That's cool. Heck, I'd like to have your boyfriend in the room with me. I can only imagine what wonderful things he's capable of." I was still reclined on the bed.

He smiled at me and crawled up my body. "You know, if you want me to fuck you all you have to do is ask."

I laughed. "Yeah, like that's going to happen. I know you did Daphne once, but that was a favor for her first time."

"She told you about that, eh?"

"Yes, and as much as I appreciate that you are pretending to offer, we both know that you don't want any pussy."

He crinkled up his nose and shook his head, all the time with a grin on his face. "Not really."

"It's OK. I won't take it personally." I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "But, you had a good time tonight, yes?"

He flopped onto his back on the bed. "Oh, man. That was incredible. Phone sex with 3D." He looked at me with a twinkle in his eye. "Thanks."

"Sure. Just for the record that was my first _full service_ massage." We both laughed. "But it doesn't have to be my last." I waggled my fingers in the air. "Just let me know the next time he calls. I'll be ready." He held my hands together over my head as if to restrain me. I continued. "That was totally hot. As you probably heard, it affected me, too. I guess Brian heard my … reaction, eh?"

"Me, Brian, our neighbors, the guy who sells newspapers on the corner …" Giggle.

He leaned up on one elbow and looked into my eyes as he stroked the side of my face. He kissed me. It was a nice, tender kiss. Man, if he wasn't gay I'd have had my tongue down his throat. Fuck. I told myself that one of these days I've got to get a _straight_ guy for a roommate.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - BJ

Brian visited about once a month and Justin went back to 'the Pitts' about every three months. They maintained their loving relationship. I could see the way they looked at each other. The love in the air was measurable and I am so happy for Justin that they were keeping it up, so to speak, during his time away from Pittsburgh.

Justin didn't tell Brian about that first intimate massage. That was just our little secret. As was the time after that and the time after that. Yeah, we managed to do a full, ahem, massage almost every time Brian called for phone sex. Not that the boy needed my help, but, we both found great pleasure in doing things our way. Eventually, he suggested that his blue dildo would be an interesting and fun alternative (he was very right), so we/I started using that.

After about nine months of Justin and me living together, Brian surprised Justin with a visit to New York. I was walking around in my pj's one night when the door buzzer went off.

"_Hey, it's Brian."_ The voice said.

"Oh, hey." I said. "Come on up!" I buzzed him in. "Justin, it's your boyfriend." I was so excited for him at the surprise.

"Brian? Oh, my God. I'm a mess."

"You're hot, honey. And he'll think so, too."

I was holding the door open and then Mr. Gucci breezed past me as he said, "Hey, Janice." He walked straight up to Justin and they kissed and hugged their hellos.

"Hey, Brian." I smiled at the pair. "Well, I can see I'm not needed here, so I'll just go do something exciting like fold laundry or something."

Justin was hanging on his boyfriend. Brian straightened up and removed his lover's arms from his neck. "Easy there, Sunshine. I'm a little stiff from my flight."

My ears perked up. "Stiff?" I got a slow smile on my face.

He continued. "Yeah, airplane seats are not meant for anyone over six foot tall." He put his hand on the small of his back. Brian is about 6'2" and I can only imagine him trying to stuff himself into an airline seat for an hour and a half.

Justin could read my thoughts and smiled at me. I waggled my fingers and licked my lips at the same time. He laughed. "Hey, Brian. Why don't you let Janice give you a massage? She's _very_ good."

I could not hide from Justin my anticipation at getting my hands on his hot boyfriend. "Yeah, Brian. I can help you."

Brian raised an eyebrow and looked at Justin's 'sunshine' grin and my smiling face. "Well, I suppose…"

"Great!" I got my table out and had it set up in 15 seconds. "Don't just stand there, tall, dark and handsome. STRIP!"

He smirked at my command. A nod from my roommate and Brian decided to comply. Justin took Brian's jacket and lovingly helped him remove his shirt. I got my oils and a towel out, dimmed the lights and put on some relaxing music. He got down to his designer underwear. He gave me a wary look as he hooked his thumbs in the waistband.

I said, "You can leave them on … I don't care." I handed him the towel. "Of course, I can better access your lower back if you …"

"What the fuck." He stripped off the underwear, tossed the towel back at me, and lay down on the table. Justin snickered. I was very impressed by Brian's huge … resolve … I think. OK, that and the size of his dick. Daphne had told me that she'd gotten a glance herself, but nothing beats seeing him in person.

As soon as he was on the table I had to stop and admire the image before me. And if I thought Justin had amazing feet for a man, I couldn't wait to touch Brian's feet, or everything else for that matter.

I started in with the massage. I threw the towel over his nice ass and worked his back muscles. I was in heaven. The _I-get-to-touch-a-beautiful-man-with-a-great-body_ version of heaven. I was lost in what I was doing. I wanted to lick him all over almost as much as I wanted to dig my hands into his muscles.

Justin started to talk. "Yeah, Janice has been great. She practices on me all of the time. She loves my body, don't you Janice?"

"Yep. Sure do. I learned a lot practicing on you."

"Then again, there are some things that Janice does with me that no one else enjoys."

I looked up at him with my best 'What the fuck?' face. Brian was face down on the massage table so he couldn't see.

The little shit kept talking. "Certain … favors … not for her regular clientele."

Brian had been relaxed, but lifted his head to ask, "Like what?"

"Stop it, Justin." I warned him.

"Let's just say she adds a new dimension to phone sex." Said the smiling blond.

"Shut up, Justin." I said.

"Oh, really?" Brian's interest was piqued.

Justin got down on his knees so he was face to face with his boyfriend, who now had his chin resting on his hands. Justin proceeded to describe, in a slow and sensual fashion, move for move what he and I would do during their intimate phone calls. It culminated with, "… and after I come, she goes into her room and gets herself off. Everybody wins."

I was fully expecting Brian to be pissed. I thought he'd be mad at me or Justin or both of us. His body was still relaxed, so that was a good sign. He slowly drawled out, "That's fucking hot." He then turned his head to look at me. I had my hands on his lower back and lifted them slightly as he turned. He said, "Don't get any ideas about giving me the same treatment, Janice."

"Yes. I mean, no. I mean … whatever you want, Brian."

Justin snickered at my nervousness. He knew full well that his boyfriend would find our encounters 'hot' and wouldn't have a problem with it. Apparently, and I didn't know this at the time, the two of them often describe their sexual escapades to each other. As crazy as they are about each other, they both play the field a little (Brian more than Justin) and telling each other about tricking was a turn on. Like I said, who knows what goes through the minds of those two?

I can just imagine having a boyfriend and telling him, "Oh, yeah. So I fucked this guy last night. His dick was this big and …." Yeah, that'd go over _real_ well.

Anyway, after the massage, Brian, in all his glory, stood up, thanked me for the massage and kissed me on the cheek. Then, he took Justin's hand and they excused themselves to his bedroom. I went to my room and put on some headphones to mask any noises emanating from their room. It was no use. Man, they were hot for each other! Still are, as far as that goes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - BJ

About a year and a half after Justin was with me in New York, I came home from work and found the boys lounging around in their underwear and watching a movie on TV. They had that post-coital glow about them. They're so damn cute together. Brian offered to take Justin and me out to dinner. It was nice of him to include me. They dressed. I put on a nice button up blouse, the _good_ bra and a denim miniskirt. We went out, had a lot of laughs and a couple of drinks with dinner. We spent most of the time flirting with the waiters and making bets on who could score with one of them. Brian, of course, won. Damn him. I coulda sworn that waiter was straight. You'd think after all of these years in this neighborhood my gaydar would be more accurate.

After we got back to the apartment I assumed that the boys were going to go to Justin's room and work the bed springs again. I saw the two of them whispering and then Justin turned to me and said, "Janice, can you give us a quick backrub?" I was always up for touching hot guy flesh and it had been over a month since I'd had the opportunity with Brian. It was funny; he seemed to want to do two things when he got to the apartment; get a backrub from me and fuck Justin, in that order. Not that he liked my backrubs _better_ than his activities with my roomie, but, I think that I limbered his body up for the maximum effect in the bedroom.

So, anyway, this particular evening they wanted to do a couples massage kind of thing. I agreed and started to get my table out. Brian said, "Can't we just go onto Justin's bed?"

"Sure. Whatever you guys want."

They walked into the bedroom and started to undress while I got my supplies tray. By the time I got into Justin's room they were both naked and face down on the bed with their heads turned, talking to each other. Beautiful scenery let me tell you.

I started on Brian first and did his back and legs. Justin was next and I did a similar massage for him. After I was done, Brian patted the bed in between himself and Justin. I smiled warily and said, "Yes?"

"C'mon over here." He said.

I sat on the edge of the bed and continued my questioning. "Isn't this time now for you and Justin?"

"Nah, it's OK. Lie down."

I scootched up the bed and reclined tentatively. Brian and Justin started to talk to each other like I wasn't there.

First Justin, "You know, Janice is always so nice about giving us massages."

Then Brian, "Yes. It's very nice of her to do that for us."

"Then there are those _special_ massages I get from her."

"Yes. I can imagine those must be very pleasurable for you."

"Oh, yes." He cocked his head. "You know, it's too bad we can't do anything for her."

"Why, Justin? What do you mean?"

I started to get up. "This is getting weird."

They both put a hand on one of my shoulders and made me lay down again.

Justin continued their 'dialogue'. "It'd be nice if we could give her pleasure in some way."

Brian snapped his fingers. "I have an idea. Get out the supplies, Justin." I started to get up again, but Brian put his arm across my chest and began kissing my neck. Justin got out the lube and his favorite blue toy. Brian started to unbutton my blouse and was kissing my stomach as Justin lavished more kisses on my face, neck and shoulders.

Then Brian's right hand started to wander and went from my right knee, up my thigh and to my most private places. Now, mind you this is a gay guy, who, by all accounts only ever 'did' Lindsay once in college. So, theoretically, it'd been years since he'd been anywhere near snatch, but, boy howdy, he found a way. Fuck it felt good. And Justin, my oversexed roommate, is 'working' me from the waist up, caressing me with kisses and licks.

Then the blue dildo comes out as my panties are removed. I couldn't protest because, A.) I didn't want to and B.) The boys have me pinned down in such a way that I can't move much. They knew damn well that I was enjoying all of their … um … attentions. I was moaning and breathing heavy. Hold on, I have to take a sec again. Phew. Yeah, it was hot.

The dildo found its way inside me. Brian had a hold of it and fucked me with it in an aggressive rhythm. Another hand, probably Justin's, touched my clit. I tell ya, the boyz iz talented. After about five minutes of them getting me to the brink, pulling back and starting over, I couldn't take it anymore and orgasmed with a scream. Oh. My. God.

I was a puddle of quivering flesh. The sheet was wet. I had my eyes closed. I couldn't move. I felt the bed shift as they got off of the bed. As I opened my eyes they were standing at the foot of the bed kissing and caressing each other. They looked over at me and each offered a hand to help me stand up. I needed all of the help I could get, so I accepted.

Brian had a smirk on his face. "How are you doing, hon'?"

Justin was grinning, too. "Have a good time?" He handed me my panties.

I just stood there, sighed, and said. "I love you both very, very much." As Brian laughed, I kissed Justin. Then, I grabbed Brian and planted a full-on kiss on his lips. "Goodnight, boys. And, thank you." I slapped them both on their bare asses and departed, twirling my panties in one hand and carrying my massage supplies in the other. I closed the door. I went to the bathroom, cleaned up a little and put fresh panties on.

I decided that they needed some alone time, so I yelled "Going out." I went to a local coffee shop with my laptop and gave my friends a Facebook update like they'd _never_ seen before.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - BJ

Anyway, that whole episode was months ago. Since then, Justin decided to move back to Pittsburgh and just do his paintings there. He'd established himself with enough contacts in New York to be able to sell his art. I'm his New York 'rep' and handle the receiving of the paintings and distribution. He's doing pretty well. He sells enough to keep himself and Brian's son Gus in art supplies with a few thousand extra dollars in the bank.

Justin is back in Pittsburgh and 'the boys' are back in the same city living happily in the loft. Brian proposed marriage again and today's the day for the big event. Daphne is 'best maid' for Justin and I'm a bridesmaid. Brian's best buddy Michael is best man and Ted is a groomsman. The ceremony will be short and sweet.

Oh, and my gifts for being an attendant at the wedding? From Justin I got a 12"x12" painting that's like a mini version of the ones he gets $5,000 for. It's really lovely. And from Brian, true to his nature, the blue dildo and my favorite lube.

I love them both and wish them the best. Oh, and my new roommate is a straight guy. He's also my date for this wedding. Things are looking up all around. I'll see if I can rub _him_ the right way. Giggle.


End file.
